Bendita pesadilla
by paii
Summary: Dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y ella lo comprobó de la peor manera posible. ...ok no sirvo para esto . solo pasen y miren...supongo...-/- pd:es mi primer fic


**Etto…este es mi primer fic / que se me ocurrió cuando no podia dormir (me acosté a las 9:00, a las 12:00 me dormí como 5 minutos y soñé que me caía y desperté u.u ) entonces se me ocurrió esta historia que me tuvo despierta hasta las 3 de la mañana XD**

**Pd: Era más largo pero se fue acortando mágicamente XD**

**F**airy**T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~_

Bendita pesadilla

¿Por qué las cosas debían terminar así? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella?, primero sus padres y ahora él… Dicen que uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y ella lo comprobó de la peor manera posible. Solo después de ver como la vida de Natsu se extinguía frente a sus ojos se dio cuenta que lo amaba mas de lo que si podía imaginar, pero ya era tarde, el estaba ahí tirado a su lado alejándose lentamente de este mundo mientras el enemigo reía de forma macabra al ver logrado su objetivo; matar al dragon slayer capaz de acabar con sus planes. Y, aunque ella se deshizo del asesino, el dolor no disminuía en lo más minimo, fue ahí que se dio cuanta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su destructivo compañero de equipo quien dio su vida para protegerla, se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, si ella fuera mas fuerte no habría necesitado su ayuda, él ya estaba muy mal como para seguir pero la rubia estaba en peligro entonces, en ese ataque final, el salto delante de ella para salvarla.

Se quedo ahí largo rato esperando un milagro que nunca llegaría, solo cuando sintió la mano de Gray sobre su hombro separo su cara del cuerpo sin vida del pelirrosado para ver al mago de hielo que acababa de llegar ya que Happy volvió volando al gremio por ayuda cuando vio que las cosas se ponían feas y ellos enviaron al Gray, Erza y Lissana para ayudarlos, mas ya era tarde.

_-¿Que paso?-_pregunto el pelinegro ayudándola a ponerse de pie

_-Natsu…Natsu esta…- _no pudo terminarla frase ya que en ese momento las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de sus ojos logrando que cayera al lado del cuerpo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, aunque esto basto para que los presentes comprendieran lo que había sucedido. Cuando dejaron de lamentarse por la perdida llevaron el cuerpo del pelirrosado al maestro, quien organizo el funeral de uno de los miembros mas importantes y queridos del gremio.

Todo Fairy Tail estaba reunido vistiendo de negro, había un aire depresivo en el ambiente y un día lluvioso y gris, no se escuchaban más que las palabras del maestro y los llantos de Lucy y Lissana que compartían el mismo dolor, no eran la excepción, todo el gremio lloraba y sufría por la perdida de Natsu Dragneel que en ese momento bajaba en el ataúd hasta su tumba ,Lucy al ver esto perdió el control y se lanzo al suelo gritando como intentando evitar que se lo llevaran de su lado pero en ese momento llegaron Levi y Mirajane para llevársela de vuelta a su lugar. Ese mismo día la rubia volvía a su casa acompañada de leo, quien fue invocado para acompañarla ya que se negaban a dejar que la chica se fuera sola en el estado en que se encontraba.

_-Gracias Loke-_ le dijola maga estelar a su espíritu que cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta _–ya puedes volver-_añadió intentando formar una sonrisa

_-¿segura?- _cuestiono el espíritu estelar

_-por favor, quiero estar sola- _dijo su propietaria logrando que afín el chico se marchara.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, volvió para abrir y ver quien era y para su sorpresa se encontró con la menor de los Strauss que sostenía un paquete en sus manos.

_-¿Puedo pasar?- _pregunto la albina con un tono serio en su voz

_-Pasa- _contestó la rubia sorprendida por la actitud de Lissana

_-¿que querías?- _preguntó Lucy una vez adentro

_-Esto…estaba en la casa de Natsu- _respondió la albina entregándole el paquete que sostenía en sus manos_-Happy me dijo que era para ti, el quería dártelo al volver de la misión- _completó antes de ponerse a llorar junto con Lucy que tampoco logro aguantar mas las lagrimas, después de todo ellas comprendían mejor que nadie como se sentía la otra. Luego de un rato de hablar y que Lissana le contara a Lucy lo que Natsu le había confesado sobre sus sentimientos hacia la rubia la albina se fue ya que empezaba a hacerse tarde y debía volver al gremio. Una vez la chica se quedo nuevamente sola se apresuro a abrir el paquete que traía dentro una carta.

"_Lucy:_

_Se que seguramente creerás que esto es una broma ya que ni siquiera yo me imagino haciendo esto, pero simplemente no puedo decirlo cuando estoy cerca de ti así que le pedí un consejo a Lissana para poder expresar lo que siento, y al parecer si era mas sencillo ya que ahora puedo decirte que TE AMO y que no quiero que seas de nadie mas que cuando estoy contigo todo… "_

No pudo seguir leyendo ya que ya que las lagrimas mojaron el papel haciendo que la tinta se corriera, dejo la carta encima de una mesita y se tumbo en la cama, lo cual no fue mejor ya que esta tenia impregnado el olor del dragon slayer que siempre se colaba por su ventana y dormía en su cama haciéndola recordar todos esos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Decidió salir a caminar para despejar su mente pero al bajar las escaleras se tropezó haciendo que cayera y de repente se viera sentada en su cama muy agitada **(**así como cuando uno sueña que se cae y despierta**)**, miro a su alrededor y solo vio al pelirrosado sentado al lado suyo abrasándola ya porque el había despertado hace un rato al sentir el llanto de su compañera que acababa de despertar de una horrible y vendita pesadilla que la hizo darse cuanta de sus sentimientos.

_-Te quiero Natsu- _dijo la rubia secándose las lagrimas mientras lo miraba.

_-Yo no-_ respondió serio el pelirrosado haciendo que Lucy lo soltara mirándolo confundida_-yo te amo-_ completó colocando su mano tas su nuca con un leve sonrojo y esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su compañera_-¿Pero por que todo esto tan de repente?-_

_-Digamos que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y un sueño me ayudo a darme cuenta de esto- _contesto la maga estelar besándolo nuevamente, contacto que fue profundizándose poco a poco gracias a Natsu que se aventuraba cada ves mas en la boca de Lucy quien cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno se dio cuenta de algo.

_-Natsu- _susurro la chica acurrucándose en su pecho

_-mmm…-_ contestó el chico medio dormido

_-Mañana te matare por entrar por la ventana- _dijo muy tranquila la rubia, aunque sabía que era mentira, la verdad es que nunca agradeció tanto el mal habito del pelirrosado que tenía una gotita estilo anime por el comentario de Lucy que dormía en sus brazos, pero no le dio importancia y se acomodó para volver a dormir, ya le pediría más detalles mañana, por ahora solo quería disfrutar del momento, ese extraño pero maravilloso momento.

* * *

**Fiiin! Espero que les aya gustado n.n acepto tomatazos, zapatazos, abucheos o lo que sea…la verdad solo lo subí para ver que tal se me daba esto XD así que espero sus reviews**

**Para que me digan que les pareció**

**Sayo~**


End file.
